The Doctor and Burns
by Dementor92
Summary: The adventures of Andrew Burns and the 10th Doctor.


The grandfather clock chimed nine o'clock AM. I awoke to the sound, as I do everyday, and hobbled over to the bathroom to get ready for another boring day of trying to find a job.

"Stupid joints…always so stiff in the morning." I grumbled to myself. I stretched, feeling my relaxed muscles tense up.

"Oh crap! Charlie Horse!" I yelled in pain, clutching my calf and coaxing the pain away. I have such a low tolerance for pain, both physical and emotional. It was bound to be my down fall one day.

I quickly got dressed in my best suit, button down white shirt, black slacks, and matching black tie, and tried to flatten down my puff ball of brown hair. The brush forced its way through my hair, flattening it only a little. It would have to do. I was already late for my interview.

I dashed down the carpeted stairs and grabbed my application off the table. My name was written across the top in my chicken scratch writing.

"Andrew Burns." I read aloud. What an awful name. I grabbed my briefcase from the floor and dashed out the door.

I would never get use to driving on the wrong side of the road. I had moved to London in hopes that I could find a good job. What a mistake. I should have stayed in New York and continued with my acting career. Not that that was going anywhere any time soon. I had tried for so many productions, only to be rejected over and over again.

The traffic was awful this morning. I called the office of my job interview and told the secretary that I was going to be late.

"Why are you coming again?" he had asked me.

"To interview for the job." I said, surprised.

"What job?" the secretary had asked me.

"The job from the add in the paper? Is it already taken?"

"No, of course not." He had said after a moment. "Ummmm…ok, see you then!" And then he had hung up.

What an odd secretary to not know there was a job opening, let alone a job interview!

Traffic finally starting moving after an hour and it took me another twenty minutes to find the building.

I pulled into the small parking lot, squeezing in between an expensive looking truck and an old battered looking car. My poor car was a perfect fit in between. It wasn't quite battered, but it had seen its fair share of accidents.

I studied the building as I walked to the front door. It was small and dirty looking. It looked uninhabited. Something blue caught my eye.

I looked at the top corner of the building and saw some kind of blue box. As I walked closer I could make out that it was a Police Public Call Box. It looked old. Why was it sitting on top of the building? I would have to ask when I went in.

I reached the door and opened it, expecting cool, refreshing air conditioning. It was hotter in the building than it was outside. Of course. "As long as I get money" I said under my breath. That I need desperately.

The first thing I noticed, besides no air conditioning, was that the building was empty. There was nothing there. And the smell was overwhelming. I gagged on cue.

"What is this?" I whispered to myself.

I heard the shuffle of feet from somewhere above. A tall, scrawny man appeared at the top of a set of stairs that lead to the roof. He was running down them full force, like something was coming after him. His messy brown hair was medium length. He was wearing a light brown trench coat over a pin strip dark brown suit. His tie matched his suit. He paused and looked over at me.

He started running down the stairs again.

I turned back to the door and tried to open them. They were locked! I shook the doors, even tried kicking the glass out, but nothing worked.

I turned back to the man who was now off the stairs and running across the floor to me.

"RUN! GET OUT!" he screamed at me. I started at him, wondering where I would run to.

"Where to?" I yelled back. "The door is locked!" I shook the handles again. I turned around and he was standing in front of me.

He took out some kind of metal stick with a blue bulb on the end of it. He pointed it at the door. The blue bulb lit up and I heard the lock click open.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Sonic Screwdriver," he said, a crooked grin on his face.

"A what screwdriver?"

"A _Sonic _Screwdriver," he said with the same grin. He sounded like he had explained this hundreds of times.

He pushed the door open and we ran out.

"Which one's yours?" he asked.

"The middle one!" I replied to him. I automatically unlocked the car and we climbed in.

"What's going on?" I asked him when we were in the car.

"Something very, very bad is happening." he said, his grin gone.

"What is it?"

"I can explain that later. What's your name?"

"Andrew, Andrew Burns."

"Andrew, what were doing in that building?"

"I was there for a job interview. I spoke to the secretary and everything."

"Where did you find out about the job?"

"The paper, but what does that—"

"There will be more people that will go there. Very clever…" He trailed off and starting mumbling to himself about some scientific stuff I couldn't understand. Why hadn't I paid attention in Science Class? Though I still probably wouldn't have been able to understand him. The stuff he was talking about sounded really advanced.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said. He stopped mid-sentence. "But who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "I need your help."

* * *

"What kind of name is the 'The Doctor'?" I asked him as we backed out of my parking spot. Before he could answer the roof of my car collapsed as something large and heavy landed on it. I screamed, jerked the wheel to the right crashing into the truck beside me, and stomped on the gas pedal. We span across the parking lot, my foot searching for the brake as the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver thing again.

"What the he-" I started as he pointed the thing towards my foot, but he clamped his hand over my mouth. The brakes kicked in as he pushed some trigger on his device and the car slowly ground to a halt in front of the building. I shook his hand off and began to protest when he held his finger over his mouth. The roof of the car started creaking as the thing on top moved around.

A black hairy leg jutted over the edge and crashed through my window. The Doctor threw open his door and dragged me out of the car into the parking lot.

"Don't look behind you." He whispered to me as we started running towards the front doors. I kept my eyes forward while we ran, but couldn't help but look behind me as we passed through the doors. My eyes widened as the abnormally large spider monster flew high into the air and onto, what I presumed, was the roof. The Doctor pointed the Sonic Screwdriver (I could finally say it without my brain exploding) and I heard the doors slam behind us.

"Doctor…" I said as we slowed to a walk and started towards an empty office.

"Yes?" he said as we passed into the dark room.

"Why are we locking ourselves in with the monster again?"

"I have a plan don't worry!"

"Does it involve getting eaten by a large spider thing?" I said creeping towards the corner of the office. He looked over at me, his bright, intelligent eyes sweeping me over.

"I thought I said not to look behind us. Then again when does anyone ever listen to me…Rose was notorious for not following directions…" And off he went again into a little rant about some girl named Rose.

At this point I stopped paying attention and thought about the situation in which I had entered. Here I was with the weirdest person I had ever met and a big spider creature chasing after us. Not to mention I had no idea who, or what, this guy was or any information at all besides his very cryptic obviously made up name. At least he was being helpful and saving my life…over and over again. I was starting to feel like a damsel in distress. What was this man doing to me?

I was broken out of my trance when I realized the Doctor had stopped babbling and was looking at me intently.

"Did you realize you screw up your nose when you think really hard about something?" he asked. I automatically relaxed my face and turned away from his gaze. He began walking towards me slowly, carefully stepping in just the right spots. He was about a foot away when the building started to shake. The Doctor grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, protecting me from pieces of ceiling and brick. I peeked out from behind his arms to see the legs of the spider sticking out over the door frame.

I was frozen. I tried to yell, to push against him; anything that would let him know of the impending danger just a few feet away from us. But the Doctor, as he usually is, was already aware of what was about to happen. And for that, I would never forgive him.


End file.
